La vida sin Klaus
by Maguie Ibarra
Summary: ONE SHOT. Caroline siempre deseo que klaus jamas hubiera llegado hasta ella, ahora, Klaus se ha ido y ella se ha quedado sola. Los años pasan y su mundo cambia, ¿Como vivirá Caroline el paso de los años como vampiro? ¿Se arrepentira de haber despreciado a Klaus en su momento? No lo digan, lo sé, mal sumary


**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la CW y L.J. Smith.**

* * *

**La vida sin Klaus**

Estaba sentada al borde de mi cama, analizando lo que los Salvatore me había dicho hacia solo unos minutos. El se había ido. El hibrido asesino se había marchado para no volver y en vez de alegrarme de su partida como el resto, sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho. Durante mucho tiempo desee jamás haberlo conocido, que jamás hubiera llegado a mi vida, pero lo había hecho; y eso no era algo fácil de ignorar. Apenas anoche había venido a verme, y yo, aun molesta por lo de Tyler, le había gritado hasta quedarme sin voz. Solo me miro, y dijo una única frase que en este momento no paraba de rebotar en mi cabeza "_no te preocupes amor, te prometo que no me volverás a ver" ¡era una idiota! El había ido a despedirse y yo prácticamente lo había echado. Ahora me arrepentía, ahora que era demasiado tarde; solo quería verlo de nuevo…para despedirme, para escucharlo. Una lagrima solitaria cayo por mi mejilla, admitiéndole a mi corazón lo que jamás aceptaría ante los demás._

**Un año después.**

Llega el dia en que toda ave deja su nido, el dia en que todo vampiro se va de casa. Hacia unos meses que me había graduado y ahora estaba rumbo a la universidad en un patético intento de normalizar mi vida, que no era normal y tampoco vida. Tyler decidió marcharse con Hayley. Me dolió su decisión y le grite y llore por algún tiempo, pero después me di cuenta de que a la fuerza nada queda. Tenía que dejarlo ir. La situación entre ambos se había vuelto insostenible, tras la partida de Klaus me había vuelto callada y solitaria; Tyler había preguntado por qué y yo en su momento no había sabido que responderle. Lo había alejado de mí poco a poco y sin darme cuenta, Hayley se había estado acercando a él. Pasó lo irremediable, él se fue y yo me quede sola. El resto estaba demasiado ocupado con sus problemas como para notar mi deterioro emocional. Fue raro, yo creía tener una conexión más profunda con Stefan que con los demás, por eso fue grande mi sorpresa cuando recibí la inconscientemente anhelada pregunta _¿Y tú que te traes, barbie? No me digas que extrañas a Klaus… _ aun en su burla, Damon había dado en el clavo. Pase cerca de dos horas explicándole como me sentía, el solo me escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza, al final, le pedí un consejo y me dijo lo más simple y cierto que pude haber escuchado _"deberías continuar con tu vida sin él, que él ya lo hizo sin ti"_. Lo había juzgado mal, solo él se interesaba por mí. Y aquí estaba, siguiendo su consejo. Conduciendo hacia un destino incierto, con la única esperanza de poder olvidar la parte dolorosa de mi pasado.

**Diez años después.**

Me tomo algún tiempo darme cuenta de que no me puedo olvidar del dolor del pasado, porque de alguna manera siempre será parte de lo que soy. La siguiente opción fue apagar mi humanidad, pero tras un charla con Matt, entendí que no era lo mejor para nadie. La universidad no era todo lo que yo esperaba. Sí, me hice de seguidoras allá, organizaba fantásticos eventos y demostraba mi liderazgo hábilmente; pero luego me di cuenta en qué clase de círculos me comenzaba a mover. Había hipocresía y traición por doquier, nadie era lo que parecía (comenzando por mí, la vampira) y mis admiradoras esperaban ansiosas el momento para verme caer. A mi yo humana no le hubiera importado nada de eso con tal de ser bonita y popular. Pero al transformarme había cambiado para bien, le había bajado mucho a mi superficialidad y había comenzado a valorar las amistades leales y sinceras. No tarde en hastiarme de todo eso, preferí la amistad real de una chica marginada y adorable que todo el glamour de la popularidad. Termine la universidad en el anonimato y me decidí a vagar un rato por el país. Admito que conocí lugares muy hermosos y me tope con otros vampiros muy agradables, pero esto de la vida y juventud eterna me comenzaba a cansar. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, comencé a anhelar una familia, tener bebes, casarme, madurar. Pero claro, esa posibilidad la había perdido hace algún tiempo, ahora me había resignado a la soledad absoluta. Hacía años que no veía a Elena ni al que había sido mi mentor alguna vez, a Damon lo había visto un par de ocasiones en encuentros esporádicos; visitaba a mi madre a menudo, pero dolía ver que no había mucha diferencia en mi ausencia, de igual manera nunca estaba en casa. Sabía que debía acostumbrarme, pues poco a poco, terminaría con mi vida en perfecta soledad.

**Veinticinco años después.**

Todo sigue igual. Respiro, viajo, existo. No tengo idea de cómo Damon se puede acostumbrar a esto. Voy de un lugar a otro, robando bancos de sangre, sin echar raíces en ninguna parte. He contemplado la posibilidad de volver a inscribirme en alguna escuela, pero me resisto al darme cuenta de que solo contribuirá a mi ruina, a recordar lo que tuve y nunca podre tener de nuevo: mi vida. Hace unos meses me encontré con Katherine, me ofreció a acompañarla para aprender a "divertirme", me vi tentada, pero finalmente me negué; la única seguridad de ser su amiga era tener una estaca clavada por la espalda, y tampoco era tan valiente, nunca lo fui. Tyler tiene una familia, no con Hayley, pero al parecer encontró a alguien más que lo amó con todo y su… "condición" y le dio lo que yo jamás podre. De repente me entran unas ganas locas de adoptar, luego reflexiono sobre la clase de madre que podría ser y desisto. Comencé a salir con Roger, un vampiro. Era un chico maravilloso, sonreía con frecuencia, estaba más optimista que de costumbre y veía todo de color rosa. Un dia llegue y tenía una estaca clavada en el pecho. Nunca supe que paso, si andaba metido en algo peligroso o no. Desde ese entonces, no me he permitido sonreír de nuevo.

**Cuarenta años después.**

Elena, Stefan y Damon lograron rescatarme hace algunos días. Mi madre murió y sin darme cuenta me apague por completo; estaba mal, lo sabía. Sentía que mi mundo había terminado, mi madre era lo único que me daba solidez, lo único que me quedaba de mi vida humana… al morir ella sentí todo perdido. Damon dijo que casi superaba a Stefan en sus años de masacre, agradezco que me hayan detenido en este momento, de lo contrario jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. Al menos todo esto tuvo un impacto positivo en mí: me siento un poco más feliz. Mis amigos decidieron pasar unos años a mi lado para asegurarse de que no recayera, Stefan y Elena dijeron que me lo debían, por no haberme contestados mis llamadas por tantos años, Damon dijo que lo hacía por respeto a la memoria de mi madre; me daba igual, yo estaba feliz de tenerlos a mi lado y recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. En serio aprecio su sacrificio; las historia de Stefan y Damon con Elena termino mal, después de un complicado triangulo amoroso, cada quien había decidido partir por su cuenta, olvidándose los unos de los otros. A pesar de la evidente tensión, era algo que me gustaba. Casi me siento humana de nuevo.

**Cincuenta años después.**

Le había agradecido a los chicos por permanecer a mi lado, estuvimos todos juntos un par de años, pero después había decidido separarme de ellos (por el bien de la salud mental de todos)y seguir mi propio camino: ahora me sentía capaz de hacerlo. Me habían discutido un poco, pero al final me dejaron ir. Comencé a vivir de nuevo, era más optimista, salía mas, sonreía y reía todo el dia… hasta me di el lujo de tener amigos humanos. Era una sensación maravillosa. Ahora me encontraba en París, había ido a dar una vuelta a la Torre Eiffel y había reflexionado hasta darme cuenta de que inconscientemente estaba siguiendo un antiguo itinerario marcado por alguien más, pues me había decidido a viajar la semana siguiente a Roma. Tenía años sin pensar en él. Lo había enterrado en lo más profundo de mi corazón, donde debería quedarse por un tiempo más. No me permitiría pensarle, pues sería arriesgarme a deshumanizarme de nuevo. Ahora estaba pasando por un buen momento, uno de estabilidad que hacía décadas que no tenia, no iba a arriesgarlo todo por un recuerdo. Llegué a mi hotel y sentí una presencia en la habitación, alguien de quien creí que jamás volvería saber nada más.

-Debes estar feliz, amor. Me has hecho romper una promesa.

Me sentí invadida por una onda de felicidad. Y entonces lo supe, jamás volvería a estar sola.

* * *

**Esto es lo que sale cuando me pongo a divagar en mis clases de ética Tal vez tenga algunos errores en la historia (o muchos), pues he visto muy poco de la cuarta temporada; así que si lo prefieren, tómenlo como una realidad alterna a la serie o algo por el estilo. Una donde hay una posibilidad clara para Klaroline. Es mi primera historia de Vampire Diaries, espero no hacerlo tan mal y de antemano gracias por sus review **


End file.
